


Simplicity

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: (Belated birthday fic) Venom is still having trouble adapting to his new life, but he isn't in it alone.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/gifts).

> Happy late birthday, Nana! Sorry this took so long!

Venom had to admit that Illyria was a nice place to live. It carried such a different energy than the Guild had. It shared the same sense of hustle and bustle, but everything was so much brighter. Instead of agents walking to and from their business with professional silence, parents and children and friends laughed and chatted about delightfully unimportant things, taking their own paces to head towards where they wanted to go. 

“What do you think about this one, _mon chou?”_ Daryl pointed at a quaint little cafe, with window-boxes full of magnolias. “I’ve heard this one has an excellent minestrone.”

He nodded in approval. Daryl found a place for them to sit out front, with a lovely view of the street as the sun began to set behind the rows of buildings. A waitress immediately came over to take drink orders before leaving the two men to themselves.

Daryl took note of his partner’s subdued expression. “Is something wrong? You seem uneasy…”

“I’m fine.” Venom smiled slightly.

“Hmm. If you say so.” He turned to watch a cluster of children running past. “I’m glad you came out with me. I love being able to show you the sights.”

“And I love being able to see them.” His companion replied. “I’ve never been able to move around so freely”

“Do you enjoy it?”

Venom took a moment before replying. “I’ll admit, it still feels very strange. I don’t dislike it, but I don’t feel like I belong quite yet.”

“I see…” Their conversation paused as the waitress returned with their drinks and asked for orders. “The house minestrone, please.”

“Make that two, please.”

“Coming right up, sirs!”

Daryl turned his attention back to his partner. He reached across the table, taking Venom’s hand in his. “Is there any way I can help you?”

Venom shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think it’s just a matter of adjusting.” A smile creased his lips. “But you just being here makes it so much easier.”

Their focus shifted over food, discussing politics and business. Safer topics, at least for Venom. Daryl was willing to accommodate, discussing the things that put his boyfriend at ease. He knew Venom already had so many stressors, even in his new line of work, it seemed like an unnecessary cruelty to stress him out further during the time they spent relaxing.

“How’s your roommate? I hope he isn’t giving you too much trouble. I know you said he can be a bit of a handful.”

“Robo-Ky? No more troublesome than usual.” Venom rubbed his temple. “Though he has been pestering me about expanding the store’s menu.”

Daryl quirked an eyebrow. “Seems like an odd thing for him to care about.”

“I don’t know where he got the idea, either. I suppose I’m not against the concept, I’m just not sure where I would begin. I don’t consider mine to be a very...upscale sort of bakery, but maybe I can come up with some kind of dessert…?”

“That sounds lovely! Maybe a canele?”

“I really don’t know.” The baker slumped, swirling his drink glass. “It would have been easier if he’d just told me what he had in mind. I’m not good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Just...all of these small decisions.” Replied Venom, after a quiet moment. “I never realized how many choices the Guild made for me.” He turned to stare out onto the street once more. “I’m glad that I’m finally able to decide my own fate, but...I suppose I never realized all the decisions it would involve.”

Daryl hadn’t considered the thought, either. But it made sense. From what he’d heard, the Guild oversaw what its members ate, where they slept, and what they were supposed to do. It controlled nearly every aspect of their lives. 

“It’s always the smallest things, that’s the funny part to me.” Venom continued, giving a humorless chuckle. “What kind of food to make for dinner. That shouldn’t cause so much stress. But how do I decide when there are so many choices?”

The expression he wore made Daryl’s chest ache. “Why not tell me this sooner?”

“It’s not that big of a deal. I didn’t want to waste your time with something so frivolous. I should be able to handle something like this on my own.”

“It’s _not_ frivolous.” He looked the other man in the eyes. “Especially not if it’s you.”

Venom’s cheeks went pink, then his shoulders sagged. “Asking for help is still hard, too.”

“That’s okay. I’m just glad I know now.” Daryl smiled, giving his hand another squeeze. “I can help you, at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. Introduce you to new things, see what you like and what you don't. How does that sound?”

He seemed unsure for a moment. “It’s alright if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you into anything-”

“No. No, I-” Venom sat back up, smiling a little. “That sounds nice. I’d be happy to give it a try, if that’s okay with you.”

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the waitress. “Sorry about the wait! Here’s your soup, and some refills for your drinks!”

“Thank you very much.” Daryl nodded, picking up the fresh glass. “Well, _mon chou,_ how about a quick toast?”

Venom reciprocated, clinking their glasses together. “To new beginnings.”

“And happy birthdays.”

“Wait, what?”

Daryl tilted his head. “Today’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

After a long, silent minute, Venom felt the heat rise in his face. He’d absolutely forgotten. What’s more, somehow Daryl had remembered. It definitely explained why he’d been so insistent on going out to lunch for the day...

The king laughed. “Well, I guess that means we can start off by teaching you about all the different kinds of cake.”


End file.
